


"It will be fun, trust me." (Day 1)

by demiclar



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, I Tried, really late oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Cayde plans a party. Ikora and Zavala are suspicious.





	"It will be fun, trust me." (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this before, but an author I really like is doing this so I thought I'd give it a shot. Also I'm starting super late, oops.

Ikora had always been skeptic of Cayde-led outings. The outing itself wasn’t out of the ordinary—their guardian team was celebrating a victory, the city was secure, the consensus wasn’t arguing like there was no tomorrow, all was well. Still, as she followed an excited looking Cayde, dressed in an expensive suit—of his own will this time—she knew something was up. Zavala, dressed in his own suit as well as a heavy coat and a scarf of his own making, seemed suspicious as well.

She eyed the commander at her side, holding onto his arm as she tucked her body against his, desperate to block out the chill making her shudder, even through her own long coat. He met her eyes with his glowing blue ones, giving her a small smile. The warmth in it was infectious enough that she even smiled back, just a little.

“I don’t trust him either.” He told her, leaning close enough to speak into her ear.

“Where do you think he’s taking us?” She asked him, returning her gaze to the cobbled street below them as her heel slipped on an icy stone. Zavala was quick to steady her, and she thanked him and looked to Cayde, still strolling a ways ahead of them. 

“No idea.” Zavala told her after a moment. “Hopefully somewhere warm.” He told her, just as a heavy gust of wind blew them hard enough to make them nearly stumble.

“Yes.” Ikora agreed, adjusting her scarf to pull it over her head before wrapping the remaining cloth around her neck. “Somewhere warm would be nice.” She agreed. 

“Cayde?” Zavala called up to the Hunter ahead of them, who turned to look back at them with his usual grin. “I hope your mystery dinner location is somewhere close by. Ikora and I don’t exactly have built in heaters like you.”

“I’d call that a biological failure on your part, but don’t worry.” Cayde told them, “Our place is close by, I promise.”

He dropped back to walk on Ikora’s other side, and she linked his arm through her free one, effectively sandwiching herself between the warmth of the two Vanguards. They walked together for a few more minutes, weaving their way through a part of the city designed to look old. The streets were restricted to pedestrian traffic only, the paths below them made of uneven cobblestones that were slick with ice in the rapidly setting winter. Shops and pubs lined the streets around them, already decorated for the coming Dawning season. Civilians bundled up in warm coats and hats passed them, ducking from shop to shop or hurrying home after eating out. Many of them greeted them as they passed, the three Vanguards elegantly accepting their thanks and praises.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Ikora’s toes were numb, and she was seriously questioning Cayde’s request that they come dressed in formal attire. Her mild discomfort only grew as they came to a stop before a club Cayde frequented, a Hunter’s lounge. Even from the outside of the thin, brick building, she could hear the heavy bass and loud music vibrating through her torso, and she and Zavala fixed him with a nearly identical frown.

“It will be fun, trust me.” Was all he said, flashing them another grin. He detached himself from Ikora, and though she was mad at him, she couldn’t help but grieve the loss of warmth. “C’mon.” He said, approaching the door.

He pulled open the door, ducking inside and pushing it open after himself. Zavala caught it with a hand, holding it open for her to follow Cayde inside before he ducked in afterwards. Both the warmth and the unmuted noise of the lounge hit her like a slap, the warmth enough that she felt like she was being embraced, while the noise rioted through her senses so overwhelmingly she almost requested Ophiuchus lower the volume to her helmet earpiece, though she quickly remembered she wasn’t wearing one.

She regained her bearings quickly however, and moved to follow Cayde through the mass of Hunters. The lounge was packed, Hunter’s drinking, playing card games, laughing and talking, there were even a few throwing knives into a poster on far wall. It certainly wasn’t a place she would have picked for one of their social gatherings, partially because she would have been stopped at the door had she been without Cayde, but mainly because of the mass of bodies, all crowded into a space that stunk of sweat and alcohol. Not that Cayde seemed to mind, of course. 

He wound his way through the Hunters, greeting all he passed by name. He slapped a few on the back, clapped hands with some, embraced others and even pulled a knife from the hand of one that had clearly had too much to drink. She watched him check the blade over with half a glance before he tucked it into his suit pocket, continuing through the crowds until he made it to a door in the back. 

Here, he waited for them, a hand on the doorknob as he watched with a grin. She glanced behind herself to notice exactly what had him so attentive. She had to hide her own smile as she regarded their commander, picking his way through the sea of Hunters with the care of a mother moving among sleeping infants. When the titan finally made it to them, Cayde pushed open the door and held it for them, allowing them into a dark hallway.

“I’m really beginning to question if we should let you plan any more of these outings, Cayde.” Zavala told him, his eyes glowing bright in the dark as the door clicked shut behind them.

“Relax, Big Blue.” Cayde told him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder and bounding up onto a flight of steep stairs. “It’s just up here.” When Zavala’s frown didn’t level out, Cayde took a step back to allow him to climb the stairs ahead of him. “See for yourself.”

The commander hesitated for a moment, weighing Cayde with his bright blue eyes. Even the blue streams of light beneath his skin seemed to glow brighter in in the darkness. Finally, he let out a small sigh, a hand taking the banister as he moved past Cayde and up the stairs.

The stairs led to a single door, light streaming out from under it as he climbed up to meet it. Ikora hurried to follow him, arriving on the landing just as he pushed open the door and peered into the room beyond. 

More music met them behind the door, along with light, laughter and a small crowd of people. This time, the music was soft, clearly background, jazz greeting them in the sounds of smooth saxophones and high trumpets, classic, old school. She caught Zavala’s smile instantly. With the music was laughter, and voices she recognized. Sloane, Amanda Holiday, Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin—apart but not hostile for once. As she stepped into the room after Zavala, she spotted even more people, Eva Levante and Tess Everis, Suraya Hawthorn, Tyra Karn and even the faction leaders, all gracefully getting along. 

Everyone in the room was dressed in formalwear—even Amanda Holliday, which she found a bit shocking, as she wasn’t sure she’d seen the woman in anything she wouldn’t find suitable to build a ship in. As they entered, a few of them looked up. She saw Shaxx grin widely at her, and Lord Saladin gave Zavala an acknowledging nod while he stood beside Tyra. 

The room was clean and elegant, worlds away from the lounge below them. There was a bar in the back, along with high tables scattered around the space. Most of the guests already held drinks in their hands, but compared to the room they’d just walked through, all were completely sober, though the merriment of their recent victory still flowed through the room. 

A hand brushing her arm drew her from her thoughts, and she saw Cayde attempting to take her coat. She quickly shrugged out of it, handing it to him with her scarf, which he then handed off to a waiter, who took Cayde and Zavala’s coats and carried them from the room.

“I will admit it Cayde,” Zavala said, looking around the room once more as the waiter departed with their coats, “You’ve certainly outdone yourself this time.”

The Hunter was already beaming at the praise, and for once Ikora was happy to indulge him, because Zavala was right, he had outdone himself.

“This is wonderful, Cayde.” She told him. “Thank you.”

He only grinned wider. “I told you it’d be fun.”


End file.
